Sombras del Pasado
by YaniiR
Summary: Dos familias, una historia. ¿Qué puede más? ¿La venganza o el perdón? La misión de ella era destruirlo, pero terminará en una terrible confusión. Nunca pensó que ese sentimiento se apoderaría de él más que la dulce adrenalina. "- La escuela es un campo de batalla completamente diferente." (Créditos de la Imagen a Jack104-d5206mt)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kick buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece si no a Sandro Corsaro, quien desafortunadamente lo cancelo eso es injusto! ;-;**

 **Bueno ejem… Me presento ¡Hola! n.n este es mi primer FanFic de Kick y la primera vez que publico uno en esta cuenta de FanFiction, bueno espero que gozen de mis historias que más adelante publicaré más aquí los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

 **A por cierto en esta historia Kick y Kendall NO se conocen, es una versión diferente al como inician su "relación" pero habrán más cosas ocultas que... Mmmm por el bien de Kick tal vez no deban salir a la luz ¿o si? jeje...**

 **Capítulo I: Localizado**

Una bella mañana, los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, cierto chico se despertaba de su profundo sueño, maldijo al ver el reloj de su despertador.

-¡Kick cariño llegarás tarde a la preparatoria! –Gritó tocando la puerta de su habitación Honey

-Mmmm ya voy –Dijo todo desganado el adolescente, Kick así le decían todos aunque ese no era su verdadero nombre, que es… Será mejor no decirlo ya que a nuestro acróbata no le agrada mucho, se levantó y fue a la ducha lo más rápido que pudo no por el echo que le encantaba ir a estudiar si no para ganarle el baño a sus hermanos, pero para su mala suerte su hermana menor estaba adentro.

-¡Por favor Brianna! ¡Te tardarás un siglo! –Golpeaba la puerta con mucha insistencia el chico, y no estaba equivocado luego de casi veinte minutos que seguía insistiendo la rubia salió con una bata puesta y una toalla en su cabello, ya no era la misma niña de nueve años ahora se miraba a una chica de 16 años muy bonita.

-El baño ya es todo tuyo –Bufó para ir a su alcoba, el chico suspiró molesto pero también aliviado se dio una ducha rápida y se arreglo, los años lo hicieron cambiar a él también ya no era un "medio" doble de riesgo era todo un hombre echo y derecho, un adolescente de 17 años de unos apasionados ojos azules, muy atractivo y un blanco fijo por parte de todas las chicas, claro que a él no le interesaba mucho esos temas nunca había conocido a alguien quien le llamara la atención de verdad, había crecido incluso superando a su hermano mayor Brad por unos centímetros, su vestimenta era deportiva, rebelde como usualmente era conocido por todo Mellowbrook, se puso unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa negra manga corta y de botones y por ultimo unos converse del mismo color, ya no usaba casco dejando a la vista de todos su cabello castaño sin embargo siempre usaba a _casco_ cuando hacia sus famosas acrobacias, bajo deslizándose por el barandal de las gradas de su casa a tomar un desayuno rápido.

-Buenos días –Saludó sirviéndose leche para comer su cereal

-Buenos días hijo, ya vas tarde –Dijo Harold leyendo el periódico

-Hubiera estado más temprano si no fuera porque _alguien_ se tardo una eternidad en el baño –Respondió

-Solo fueron 49 minutos, muchas chicas en serio se tardan –Recriminó Brianna comiendo su fruta con yogurt de desayuno

-Como sea –Dijo Kick terminando rápido su cereal. –Lo bueno es que me iré en mi moto y me ahorrará tiempo

-Aah si eso me recuerda está descompuesta –Informó su madre mientras bebía una taza de café

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo fue que paso?

-Brad la usó ayer y se estrello contra el camión de mudanza de los nuevos vecinos

-¡BRAD! ¡Lo voy a matar, él sabe que no debe de usar mis cosas! ¡Es un torpe! Aaargh además ¿que hace un camión de mudanza aquí?

-Ayer se mudaron a la casa de a lado que estaba desocupada –Dijo Brianna

-Ni lo note

-Estuviste todo el día con Gunter planeando no sé que, obvio que no te darás cuenta de lo que pasa en nuestro vecindario –Dijo con ironía la hermana menor

-Niños, niños –Trató de calmar Honey

-Esta bien pero ni que fuera tan importante –Contestó el castaño

-No seas grosero Kick, más tarde iremos a darle la bienvenida así que solo sal de la prepa y te vienes a la casa

-No sé si ir ya que no tengo transporte –Dijo con sarcasmo

-Claro que si, el autobús pasará en… 30 segundos –Kick al escuchar eso de su hermana salió corriendo hacia la puerta con la esperanza de llegar a la parada. –¡Cuidado con el mar de hormonas esta vez! –Gritó como último comentario para fastidiar a su hermano, en parte tenía algo de razón, tomó su mochila negra y agarro su skate yendo a toda prisa pudo divisar que el autobús estaba a dos cuadras e iba a arrancar en cualquier momento.

-Oh no… No lo harás –Aumentó la velocidad de sus ruedas, mientras sacaba de su mochila lo que era una cuerda, la lanzó hacia un poste, ésta lo rodeó, se impulso con mayor rapidez hasta ir casi a la misma velocidad de lo que iba el vehículo de transporte, sin embargo éste aceleró aun más dejando atrás al acróbata en su intento por alcanzarlo ignoró el semáforo que estaba en rojo, por consecuencia de ello se tropezó con alguien quien manejaba una bicicleta color rosa.

-¡Aaauch! –Se escuchó el quejido de esa persona

-Aaahg sopas –Exclamó el chico. –Oye ¿Por qué rayos no te…? –Buttowski estaba por hacer temblar a quien se haya atrevido a interponerse en su camino, al ver mejor de que se trataba de una chica él mismo sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo. –Lo siento –Dijo algo avergonzado, ofreciéndole su mano para que ella se levantara, esa chica era de cabellera larga y ondulada hasta la cintura de color rubio, sus dos mechones que resaltaban por su cara, un broche que le adornaba la parte izquierda de su cabeza, llevaba puesto una blusa color turqueza abotonada hasta su pecho en conjunto con una falda de lona por arriba de sus rodillas quien tenían unos raspones debido a la caída y por último unas zapatillas del mismo color de su blusa y de sus ojos, la chica se levantó aún sin notar mucho la mirada embobada del joven.

-Perdón fue mi culpa –Se volvió a disculpar el doble de riesgo

-No es necesario que te disculpes –Respondió con una sonrisa, ya al verlo a los ojos se sorprendió un poco, tomó su bicicleta y se subió a ella yéndose lo más rápido que sus piernas le pudieran soportar, Kick se quedó un poco confuso por la acción de la adolescente, sonrió al recordar lo bella que le pareció, al darse cuenta de eso sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se dio una cachetada volviendo en sí.

-Tranquilo Kick, fue solo el golpe –Se dijo así mismo recobrando su postura.

Por otro lado la chica llegó rápido a su destino, estacionó su bicicleta en el lugar indicado y corrió a la parte trasera de la preparatoria, sacó lo que era un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación y lo puso en su oreja.

-Aquí Esmeralda reportándose ¿me escuchan? cambio

-Afirmativo, Ocaso al habla ¿Qué sucede? cambio –Se escucho del otro lado de la línea la voz de un hombre de edad avanzada pero con autoridad

-Encontré a nuestro objetivo –Reportó la rubia

-Excelente, el agente Reactivo te esperará, plan a discreción

-Entendido

-Bien hecho nieta mía –La voz aunque seguía siendo autoritaria se escuchó ahora con un tono más enorgullecedor

-Gracias abuelo, será mejor que entre

-Buena suerte… Kendall –Así se corto el enlace auditivo, guardo de nuevo el aparato en una bolsa muy escondida de su mochila y entró a clases pero su meta no eran exactamente el asistir a esa escuela más bien era el poner su plan en acción, fase 1 completada.

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero sus rewies sean gentiles con esta novata n.n**

 **nos leeremos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kick buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece si no a Sandro Corsaro, quien no aprovecho todo el potencial de esta serie T.T**

 **Hola! Soy yo de nuevo**

 **Muchisimas graacias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad no me imagine que fueran 9 en mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia :3 no los decepcionaré al principio tal vez parezca así algo trivial pero no será así ;)**

 **Para: _escritora-genial-25:_ Claro que habrá Kindall, es mi pareja favorita y jeje dime en que parte te revolviste y te lo explico con gusto :D :***

 **Para: _LUCHIRO XD HISTORIAS RANDOM:_ gracias! y se pondrá mas interesante. De paso gracias por darle fav y follow :33 eres un amor! **

**Para: _Guest (1) :_ Lo sé! esta serie tuvo y tiene gran potencial para hacer más FanFics, me gustaría saber tu nombre o sobrenombre para darte las gracias más personalizando, espero tu comentario amiga o amigo lector :)**

 **Para _Miss-midmoon:_ ñyaa uwu amore-onee-san! :33 gracias x tan zuqul3ntOu comentario *muere por escribir asi* x.x jajajaja espero sigas leyendo :D x3**

 **Para: _Guest (2) :_ Te agradezco tu comentario amigo o amiga lectora! espero continues leyendola :3**

 **Para: _George :_ No creí que mi compañero de medicina leyera FanFics xD gracias tutis! mejorare en mi redacción y uno que otro errorcito que vi arigatou George-sama uwu(? xD**

 **Para: _Clau :_ Que bueno que te haya encantado! :D espero que siga con esta chispa de picadura ñeee gracias x tus palabras n.n/ espero tu siguiente coment linda.**

 **Para: _Fer171201 :_ mijaaa! :'33 al fin comentas algo :v jajajaja gracias mijita bella x3 **

**Para: _Guest (3) :_ (aunque ya sé quien eres xD) owwws gracias por leerlo mi onee chapina! :33 sé que tienes muchas cosas x hacer y x eso aprecio mucho tu review n.n!**

 **Uuuuuuffff acabe de responder, si siguen así tendré que seleccionar pero descuiden eso es para que miren que me tomo el tiempo de leer cada uno de sus comentarios de verdad que los aprecio bastante! bueno basta de cursilerías de la autora y vámonos con la historia. P.D. en el cap. pasado me equivoque de la edad de Brianna, tiene 14 años y puse 16 disculpenme uwu.**

Capítulo II: ¿Coincidencia?

El acróbata llego a la casa de estudios algo distraído porque no podía sacar de su mente el breve encuentro que tuvo con aquella misteriosa rubia, observó que en la puerta principal lo esperaba su mejor amigo quien llevaba consigo un papel.

-¡Kick, Kick! ¿Ya tienes tu horario nuevo? –Preguntó su nórdico amigo Gunter Magnuson, él también había cambiado mucho la pubertad jugó de su lado ahora es un atractivo y fortachón rubio, un poco más alto que Kick.

-Mmm veamos –El de mirada azul sacó de igual manera una hoja doblada donde aparecía el cambio de horario que recién a los estudiantes les notificaron el viernes pasado. –Ahora me toca química en los primeros períodos, que tontería el cambiar los horarios a mitad del año

-Si es muy extraño –Compartió la opinión de su amigo, ambos fueron hacia sus casilleros para sacar lo que era necesario, después de eso sonó el timbre. -¿Qué te toca de primero?

-Historia, que aburrido –Bufó el vikingo

-Ohh Gunteeer –Se escuchó una voz femenina llamando la atención de los dos amigos, en especial del mencionado, la dueña de esa voz era Jackie Wackerman, mediana estatura cabello castaño hasta los hombros, sus lentes ahora eran más pequeños lo que resaltaba sus ojos cafés, ya no se encorvaba como antes, llevaba una unos jeans azules, una blusa de tirantes blanca y por encima de ella otra blusa de mangas hasta los codos de color rojo combinadas con unas zapatillas del mismo color. Se acercó al quien ahora era su novio Gunter, éste la abraza tomándola por la cintura y estaba apunto de darle un beso si no es por el reglazo de uno de sus catedráticos

-¡Nada de muestras de afecto! –Regaño la maestra de matemática

-Si señora Johnson –Dijeron los dos adolescentes en coro pesimista y molesto

-¡Señorita! –Corrigió más molesta a sus alumnos y se retiró para su salón, Kick rió y en parte suspiro de alivio ya que aunque eran sus mejores amigos odiaba cuando se ponían melosos enfrente de él.

-Bueno… Me gustaría poder verlos tooodo el día pero si llego más tarde no entraré a la clase –Hizo una pausa. –Pensándolo bien no sería tan malo –Dijo sonando irresponsable, con camino al gimnasio

-No tan rápido Kick, no faltarás _de nuevo_ los primeros períodos y peor ahora que cambiaron el horario –Advirtió su mejor amigo empujando al medio doble de riesgo casi raspando la suela de sus zapatos llevándolo a la puerta del salón.

-Sí mamá –Reprochó caprichosamente el castaño

-Mi amor te veo en clase de ingles –Despidió Jackie no sin antes reírse ante la situación de los mejores amigos, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su novio percatándose de que ningún profesor los viera y fue corriendo al aula que le correspondía, el rubio aun atontado por la muestra de afecto de parte de su chica. Su amigo notando eso puso su mano enfrente de la cara de él.

-Hola… Tierra llamando a Gunter ¿está ahí? –Repitió un par de veces pero no reaccionaba. -¡Gunter hoy servirán espagueti a la boloñesa!

-¿QUÉ? ¿DÓNDE? ¿CUÁNDO? ¡YO QUIERO! –Salió de su trance topándose con el ceño burlón del joven de ojos azules.

-Jajajajaja

-¡No es gracioso! –Dijo avergonzado

-Wauw, aún sigues así de _mal_ –Volvió a reír. –Nunca me verás así por una chica

-Nunca digas nunca amigo –Advirtió Gunter

-Recién lo acabas de decir –Ironizó Buttowski

-¿En serio? –Preguntó despistado

-Si, dos veces –Respondió haciendo énfasis en su mano levantando sus dos dedos

-Bueno ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Ahora entra! –El vikingo empujó al acróbata para que entrara de forma sorpresiva para sus compañeros y desgraciadamente también para su profesor quien era muy joven para ocupar ese puesto pero con un gran coeficiente intelectual y aparte guapo, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro casi llegando al negro, llevaba unos lentes que solo los usaba para la lectura y tenía un atuendo casual con la excepción que llevaba una bata blanca, él lo miraba enojado pero de alguna forma no impresionado.

-Joven Clarence Francis Buttowski –Lo llamó, el chico frunció el ceño volteando a ver disimuladamente a su mejor amigo quien ya se había ido corriendo a su clase, para de nuevo voltear a ver al profesor quien pudo notar que era nuevo y por lo visto no había causado una primera buena impresión.

- _Kick_ –Corrigió aun de mala forma

-Llega tarde –Regañó el profesor

-Primer día supongo, todos los maestros saben que las clases no son lo mío –Respondió rebelde el medio doble de riesgo, con esa voz grave que todas las chicas amaban y amaban más su rebeldía ya demostrada.

- _Aaaahhhh_ ~~~~~

 _-Es taaaan rebelde_ ~~

 _-Todo un chico malo_ ~

 _-¡Yo lo pido!_

Se escuchaban los suspiros y halagos para el temerario quien no se sentía muy cómodo con eso pero debía de acostumbrarse, él no era de los chicos que se les subía a la cabeza todo eso, a pesar de ser "el más codiciado" era humilde, amable, daba todo por su familia y sus amigos, no en vano era el chico soñado por parte del cuerpo estudiantil femenino y la envidia de algunos varones, sin embargo era la pesadilla de todos los catedráticos, no es que era tonto o no entendiera algo ya que recordamos que pudo hacer meses de tarea en una sola noche probando su inteligencia, simplemente era la forma de vivir y de pensar de él.

-Conmigo será la excepción muchacho bonito, además por llegar impuntual no tiene compañero de laboratorio

-¡Yo no tengo! –Dijo una chica empujando a su respectiva pareja

-¡Oye! –Quejó el chico

-¡Aquí, aquí!

-¡No aquí!

-¡SILENCIO! –Gritó el profesor haciendo callar a sus alumnas. –Cómo no tiene a nadie creo que tendrá que conformarse con mi asistente, ¿No le molesta, señorita Perkins?

-En lo absoluto –Respondió indiferente

 **Oh rayos, ahora estos dos por fin están juntos ¿que pasará? ¿Por qué Kendall tuvo esa misteriosa llamada diciendo que su objetivo es Kick? ¿Cuál será su plan? ¿Ganaré Física? Para que puedan responder estas preguntas no dejen de leer =w=**

 **Espero sus reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kick buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece si no a Sandro Corsaro, quien no aprovecho todo el potencial de esta serie T.T**

 **Holis! Perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo wuaa la U y ya se acercan los penúltimos parciales! :s**

 **deseenme suerte! ^^**

 **Gracias a todos x sus reviews de verdad! sigan comentando que tal les a parecido si?**

 **Bueeeno basta de charlas y a leer!**

 **Capítulo III: Mala Estrategia**

-¡SILENCIO! –Gritó el profesor haciendo callar a sus alumnas. –Cómo no tiene a nadie creo que tendrá que conformarse con mi asistente, ¿No le molesta, señorita Perkins?

-En lo absoluto –Respondió indiferente

Kick buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa autoritaria pero de alguna manera dulce voz, abrió los ojos en par quedando una vez más hipnotizado.

-Señor Buttowski no está aquí para ver moscas ¡Váyase a sentar! –Ordenó el catedrático a lo que el joven aún algo atontado obedeció y tomo asiento a la par de ahora su nueva compañera de química, carraspeo un poco su garganta al ver la actitud un poco fría de ella.

-Emmm creo que ya nos habíamos visto –Intento iniciar el castaño una conversación

-¿A si? –Dijo fingiendo inocencia la chica de ojos esmeralda. –Aaaah si, tu fuiste el que me botó de mi bicicleta –Recordó con cierto sarcasmo

-Si… Digo, ya dije que lo sentía –Contestó un poco extrañado como si un mar de emociones se mezclaran en su mente y que saldría a luz la emoción menos indicada.

- _Vamos Kendall, no es momento de ponerte tus moños, debes ganarte su confianza-_ Pensó la susodicha. –Te dije que no es necesario que te disculpes y a propósito me llamo Kendall, _Kendall Perkins_ –Ofreció su mano en muestra de cortesía.

, bueno ya sabes puedes llamarme Kick –Apretó la mano de la rubia presentándose

-¿Por qué ese apodo? Tienes unos nombres muy elegantes –Alagó ella

-Pero prefiero que me llamen por mi sobrenombre –Rectificó

-Como gustes, _Clarence_ –Respondió seguida de una pequeña risa, algo le decía que le gustaba fastidiarlo, -aunque ese no era el plan- por su parte el muchacho gruño en silencio no le gustaba que lo llamaran así ¿Quién se creía? a lo mucho su mamá lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre cuando ella se enojaba, su mente divagaba pero algo era cierto, no era como las demás chicas que había conocido. La clase empezó primero dando la teoría respectiva para luego poner unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón.

-Muy bien ahora en la bandeja que tienen por arriba encontraran una serie de reactivos, quiero que mezclen lo necesario para formar un ácido con pH exacto de 2 y que no sea explosivo, tienen una hora –Ordenó el catedrático, todos asintieron y empezaron a hacer lo que les pedía, pasados 45 minutos él mismo iba pasando a revisar el trabajo de cada una de las parejas.

-Solo falta que agregues 5 gotas de ácido clorhídrico –Dijo Kendall poniéndose sus lentes de laboratorio

-Ya lo tengo –El ojiazul tomó el frasco con el reactivo indicado y enseguida un gotero puso lo que su compañera le había indicado sin embargo en un descuido de ella quien estaba apuntando, Kick quiso ponerle el doble de lo que se debía de agregar para experimentar, total la química es para eso ¿no?

-¡Profe ya terminamos! –Anunció el acróbata orgulloso de su trabajo y algo impaciente por ver el efecto de la dosis doble, el llamado fue a la mesa de trabajo donde estaba el producto realizado por sus estudiantes que a simple vista estaba bien hecho

-Felicidades, veo que lo han hecho conforme a mis indicaciones

-Siempre profesor –Respondió la rubia sintiéndose superior, el joven maestro iba a medir el pH para dar por hecho el aparente buen trabajo sin embargo el producto empezó a burbujear de una manera turbulenta y a ponerse de un color nocivo.

-¡CUBRANSE! –Se escuchó gritar un chico quien aun lejos observaba lo que estaba pasando, segundos después todos salieron corriendo y para quienes no alcanzaron la puerta se tiraron al suelo y refugiándose por debajo de la mesa, Kick vio que Kendall aun seguía cerca no quería dejar atrás sus cosas, tomó a la rubia de la cintura y la empujo al suelo haciendo que los dos cayeran, al instante una gran explosión se escuchó en toda la escuela.

-¡CLARENCE BUTTOWSKI!

-Sopas…

Como era de esperarse el profesor de química estaba tan molesto que se le podía observar como su vena resaltaba de su frente, una vez terminada la clase –si es que se podía llamar clase ya que la estructura del laboratorio quedo casi destruida-, llamó al causante de ese desastre.

-¡Mire lo que a causado! –Le gritaba el catedrático

-Fue un accidente –Interrumpió Kendall

-¡Esa no es excusa!

-¡Oiga no le grite a ella! –Al fin el medio doble de riesgo habló y fue en defensa de la rubia

-Ya, ya no quiero iniciar otra discusión con usted –Trató de calmarse. –Tiene suerte de que el seguro de la institución pague los daños

-¿Entonces de qué se queja? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el castaño

-¡Kick! –Advirtió su compañera

-Cierto, detención hoy –Dictó el superior luego de tomar su carpeta y marcadores para irse a la sala de maestros.

-Wauw detención y apenas es lunes es mi nuevo récord –Mencionó despreocupado el chico

-¿No te preocupa ni un poco? –Dijo Perkins recogiendo unas de sus pertenencias que se lograron salvar por la explosión, por suerte nada valioso resultó ser destruido.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Bueno, ¿sabías que con un número muy alto de detenciones puedes ser expulsado?

-Si por eso trato de que mi promedio de ir a ese jodido salón no sea muy alto, por esta semana no debo de meterme en más aprietos, o en todo caso que los maestros no se enteren –Bufó el acróbata poniendo su mochila en su hombro

-Si tú lo dices –Suspiró la chica dejando el salón con dirección a su casillero, sacando su horario, sin embargo él también la siguió. -¿Qué clase te toca ahora? –Dudó ella

-Ahora toca receso –Aclaró

-Oh cierto, perdón que tonta –Se avergonzó un poco. -Es que en mi anterior escuela no teníamos descanso

-Descuida, ¿Qué? Vaya no te culpo por haberla abandonado –Rió sorprendido

-De hecho no fue idea mía, me gustaba mi antigua preparatoria pero por motivos familiares nos mudamos aquí y me transfirieron

-¿En serio? ¿Te gustaba no tener receso y estudiar más?  
-Siempre me ha gustado eso, prefiero estar en la biblioteca o algo así

-Wauw es todo lo contrario a mí –Opinó asombrado

-Si lo sé –Sonrió

-¿Cómo de que "lo sabes"? –Cuestionó extrañado el ojiazul

-Aahh bueno, tu ya sabes, es es que se hecha mucho a reflejar que tu no eres del tipo de chicos que se molesta mucho por tener promedios altos –Trató de evadir esa pregunta con lo primero que se le ocurrió

-Bueno en eso tienes razón jeje ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?

-Suena bien –Sonrió. –Oh espera, te busco en la cafetería, debo hacer algo importante –Dijo mientras se alejaba caminando

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al… ¡Tocador! –Respondió apresurando el paso y perdiéndose de la vista del joven.

-Esa chica es algo misteriosa –Suspiró y curveó sus labios para luego darse un zape en su frente. –Calmado Kick, no va ni un día y ya sonríes sin ningún motivo en especial –Susurró regañándose a sí mismo mientras caminada hacia el lugar donde iba a comer donde lo esperaban Gunter y Jackie.

Kendall, tal como dijo fue al tocador y al salir de ahí sintió como una mano rodeaba su brazo con cierta potencia haciendo que por inercia girará para ver de frente al dueño de esa fuerza.

-¡Hey! No era necesario que lo defendieras de esa forma –Dijo esa familiar voz

-Buen trabajo siendo el profesor de química _Fernando_ –Contestó sarcástica la estudiante de ojos turquesa soltándose de su agarre.

 **Bien.. como compensación está algo largo este cap. jeje espero les haya gustado y review's?! :3 hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kick buttowski: Suburban Daredevil NO me pertenece si no a Sandro Corsaro, que si tuviera el poder lo demandaría para que de el episodio final o algo así :v**

 **Bueeeenos días, tardes, noches, medias noches, madrugadas etc (?**

 **I'm sorry soo to heart! e tenido muchas obligaciones con la U además de un poco de falta de inspiración pero ¡ya volvió! procuraré actualizar cada 2 semanas :D! siempre y cuando ustedes comenten! quiero leerlos, tener su opinión y si desean saber más pueden dejarme un mns ^^**

 **Gracias a cada uno por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y dejar su review, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy:**

Capítulo III Pendiente

Kendall, tal como dijo fue al tocador y al salir de ahí sintió como una mano rodeaba su brazo con cierta potencia haciendo que por inercia girará para ver de frente al dueño de esa fuerza.

-¡Hey! No era necesario que lo defendieras de esa forma –Dijo esa familiar voz

-Buen trabajo siendo el profesor de química _Fernando_ –Contestó sarcástica la estudiante de ojos turquesa soltándose de su agarre.

-Pues discúlpame querida pero tú muy bien sabes que mi especialidad es el armamento no la química

-Aún así sabes lo suficiente para fingir ser un "gran" y "atractivo" catedrático –Molestó la rubia

-Tú no te quedas atrás –Correspondió su cumplido

-Bueno ¿Qué necesitas? –Cambió rápido de tema

-No nada es sólo para ver amm ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues bien, aunque no es estratégico que me vean hablando contigo, levantarían sospechas

-En eso tienes razón te veo en la base al finalizar las clases

-Suena bien, recuerda que te toca hacer la cena esta noche ¡chao! –Dijo despidiéndose mientras iba a paso veloz a la cafetería donde la estaban esperando, Fernando solo observó como la adolescente se alejaba hasta desaparecer de su panorama.

-Hasta la noche _Kendall_ -Pensó el adulto joven entrando al salón de maestros que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba con una muy densa penumbra y se miraban unas velas sostenidas por personas quienes vestían una capa negra bordado de color rojo.

-Buenos días novato, _Fernando Blair_ es hora del ritual de iniciación para que oficialmente seas un maestro de nuestra secundaria –Se escuchó la voz del director del respectivo establecimiento

-¡¿Qué clase de preparatoria es esta?! -Pensó el mencionado mientras sentía como una gota de sudor al estilo animé bajaba por su cabeza.

(…)

Los días pasaron, era viernes y como costumbre todos esperaban el tan ansiado timbre que daba como mensaje la entrada a un glorioso y merecido fin de semana, nuestra misteriosa chica guardó rápido sus cosas no sin antes dejar un reporte de su clase de literatura, fue a su casillero y sacó su libreta tachando las cosas que tenía pendientes pero que ya las había cumplido.

- _Localizar a Clarence Francis Buttowski,_ listo; _Entregar reporte de literatura,_ listo; _Entrenamiento,_ listo pero falta el de esta noche; -Siguió leyendo. - _Hacer amistades_ , ammm en proceso –Susurraba la rubia puesto que estaba tan concentrada en su misión y a la vez en ser una buena alumna que se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle. Suspiró y saco las cosas necesarias para llevar a casa, dio media vuelta mientras aún chequeaba su libreta y debido a esa distracción se tropezó con alguien quien hizo que votara unos cuadernos. –¡Oh perdona que torpe! –Dijo mientras ayudaba a recogerlos

-Descuida, me pasa todo el tiempo –Respondió calmando a la chica. –Soy Jackie Wackerman –Se presentó una chica de pelo castaño liso a la altura de los hombros, alta y de lentes, vestía unos jeans azul marino y chapulines del mismo color con una blusa celeste manga larga.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kendall –Correspondió al presentación la rubia, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Si… ¡Oye! Yo ya te e visto –Dijo un poco hiperactiva la castaña

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Estabas con Kick y mi Gunter… amm perdón Gunter, en la cafetería hace unos días, quería hablarte pero parecías ocupada leyendo un libro, ¿no te aburres de leer? ¿Ni siquiera a la hora del almuerzo?

-Pues no jeje y discúlpame de nuevo no te vi, oh esto es tuyo ten –Le dio el cuaderno a su compañera pero de él cayeron varias fotografías del mencionado acróbata. –Vaya –Mencionó algo aturdida

-¡No puede ser! ¡Mis fotografías! –Dijo la de lentes recogiendo rápidamente sus ediciones fotográficas, Kendall no tardó en ayudarla.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué tienes tantas fotografías de él?

-Bueno no son solo de él, también tengo donde apare Gunter o los dos juntos o los tres juntos

-¿Y… para qué las necesitas?

-¡Oh! Es para una sorpresa en su cumpleaños, con mi novio queremos que salga perfecto y le haremos algo muy grande

-Pero… su cumpleaños es hasta octubre y estamos en marzo –Dio un punto Kendall

-¡Si lo sé! Por eso desde ya estamos preparando lo que le vamos a hacer y… Espera, ¿Cómo supiste que su cumpleaños es en octubre?

-Ehh… -La ojiturquesa tartamudeó por unos segundos, si bien tenía bien estudiado a su objetivo, tenía que disimular que no sabía nada de él. –Es que por lo visto aquí es muy popular por sus acrobacias y escuché rumores sobre su fiesta del año pasado ¿Es verdad que cubrieron la escuela de queso derretido? –Preguntó para cambiar la atención de Jackie, quien rió al recordar eso

-Jajajajaja sí fue monumental –Mencionó nostálgica y risueña. -¡Oye! Antes de que te vayas, deberías ir a mi casa, haré una fiesta por motivos vagos, a estas instancias del año la mayoría ya se aburrieron esto es para refrescar a todos –Le dio una invitación a la chica donde especificaban más detalles del evento.

-Wauw, eres muy amable gracias Jackie –Dijo sinceramente la rubia

-De nada –Le devolvió la sonrisa. –Trata de llevar ropa extra –Le sugirió

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confusa

-Es un consejo –Dijo entre risas la castaña. –Bueno hasta el sábado ¡bye Kendall! –Se despidió con la mano mientras corría a la salida de la secundaria, la mencionada se quedó por un momento en ese lugar

.

-Sería buena idea ir y acercarme e ella, conoce mucho a ese tal Kick eso me ayudaría mucho y mi abuelo entenderá que es por estrategia, además… -Pensaba Kendall mientras leía su pendiente " _Hacer amistades"._ -Podría tachar esto de la lista –Suspiró alegre.

* * *

 **Pobre Fernando xD jajajaja**

 **De nuevo agradezco sus review's y los invito a seguir leyendo esta jugosa historia! :D**

 **review's? comentarios? sugerencias? tomatasos...? todo es bien recibido ^^ hasta el próximo Cap.**

 **P.D. Los invito a leer mi one-shot "Historia de un Ninja" quizá... les den ganas de subirse a un taxi 7w7 (okno x'D) byee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Debo unas explicaciones y disculpas también jeje... *gotita animé* pero antes ¡EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Disclaimer: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil No me pertenece; pero gracias a Dios ¡existe FF!**

* * *

 **Capítulo V :** **Indescifrable**

-¡Aaachuuuuu!

-Salud Kendall -Dijo por onceava vez Jackie, quien miraba como su amiga se limpiaba con su pañuelo mientras sacaba un libro

\- ¿Gracias? ¡Es tu culpa que me resfriara! -Acriminó la rubia cerrando su casillero, limpiando de nuevo su nariz, ya llevaba una semana con esa fuerte gripe.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¡Te advertí que llevaras ropa extra! -Defendió la castaña

\- Creí que era una expresión, o una broma

\- ¿Qué acaso nunca has ido a una fiesta de "camisetas mojadas"?

\- ¡No! Y ya dejemos esto, me está dando una jaqueca -Terminó de decir para luego entrar a su siguiente clase: Literatura. Le encantaba esa clase, el arte de la lectura, el silencio tan reconfortante para ella -aunque para otros era el momento ideal para una siesta- tenía suerte de que no compartía esa clase con el temerario si no, sería todo lo contrario a la calma. Además, le agradaba su profesora, todo el estudiantado le tenía afecto. Luego de una hora el timbre se hizo sonar.

\- ¡Feliz inicio de semana jóvenes! -Dijo la querida maestra para recibir gracias o asientos de los mencionados, después de todo, a casi nadie le agrada los lunes, que afortunadamente pasó rápido.

\- ¿Te irás en el bus Kendall? -Preguntó Jackie

\- Hoy no, me quedaré un rato en la biblioteca -Respondió la ojiturquesa

\- ¿Hay tarea o un examen para que estudies desde ya?

\- No es solo que, quiero leer un rato más -Dijo un poco insegura, pero no lo suficiente para que Jackie no le creyera, sin embargo, unas enormes manos la sorprendieron por detrás abrazándola.

\- ¡Vikingo! -Dijo alegremente

\- ¡Mi princesa de arándanos! -Le besó la mejilla el nórdico. -Te extrañé hoy en el recreo

\- Jeje es que estaba con Kendall, ¡Oh! Los presento formalmente, Gunter ella es Kendall, Kendall él es Gunter mi novio.

\- Si te recuerdo, eras el principal blanco, debiste llevar ropa querida -Dijo con sarcasmo para sorpresa de Jackie, ya que él no usa mucho el sarcasmo

\- Igualmente, tú eras el que disparaba agua a quemarropa en la fiesta del viernes, un gusto -La mencionada respondió de la misma manera e iba a darle la mano hasta que otro estornudo los interrumpieron

\- Salud -Dijeron al unisonado

\- Gracias

\- Por cierto ¿Y Kick? -Consultó la de lentes

\- Se fue rápido a casa, tiene planeada una acrobacia y se adelantó -Respondió. -Me quedaré un rato a buscar unas cuerdas con el conserje, ¿Me esperas amorcito?

\- Lo siento, hoy haremos pie de frutas y debo ayudar a mi mamá, te escribo más tarde ¿sí?

\- Bueeeno, yo me retiro a la biblioteca jeje -Dijo a rubia sintiendo que hacía mal tercio. -Un placer Gunter, nos chateamos luego Jackie -Se despidió sonriente la chica hasta desaparecer del pasillo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas? -Interrogó con curiosidad el rubio

\- Desde la fiesta de camisetas mojadas, es agradable -Contestó inocentemente su novia

\- Mmmmm -Se mostró pensativo

\- ¿Sucede algo mi vikingo?

\- ¿Ah, qué? ¡No nada! Ya debo ir a buscar las cosas jeje Te vas con cuidado -Rápidamente la abrazó, le besó la frente y fue hacia la bodega del personal de limpieza a ver si tenían lo que necesitaba.

* * *

(…)

Kendall había seguido el camino a la biblioteca, pero se desvió al ya reconstruido laboratorio de química.

\- Sí que son rápidos -Afirmó al ver casi todo como nuevo el salón, yendo a su "maestro"

\- Solo falta el material de estudio y -Fue impedido por un estornudo, mejor dicho, otro. -Te dije que no fueras a esa dichosa celebración

\- Era una fiesta Fernando, algo que creo no sabes que es -Objetó con cierta molestia.

\- ¿Quién dice? E ido a varias fiestas -Trató de defenderse el adulto joven. -Como sea, conseguí unos anuarios de años anteriores, tal vez te sirva para estudiar más a tu _objetivo_ -Se los dio a la chica.

\- Gracias, pero insisto, no es muy buena idea que nos vean juntos en la escuela, arruinaría la estrategia.

\- Lo sé, pero quería verte -Molestó entre risas el ojiverde. -No da mucho tiempo de hablar en la base, además ya todos se fueron. -Tomó sus cosas. -Si quieres adelántate, saldré después

\- ¡Hmp! Tú y tus bromas -Sonrió. -Ok no llegues tarde, te esperamos en la casa. -Se marchó dejando el salón y a un joven entrando en su vida adulta suspirando; lo que no sabía era que alguien más la estaba observando salir del laboratorio.

-Esto ya es sospechoso -Susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

* * *

(…)

La acrobacia había demorado más días de los previsto, pero finalmente estaba listo para hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kick? -Siempre se preocupaba su amigo por él

\- Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? -El castaño solo se reía al ver la expresión de Gunter, pero más por el peligro

El vikingo hizo la señal, Kick había mejorado las ruedas de su skate permitiéndole más control sobre ellas, se lanzó desde la Colina del Muerto, yendo a toda velocidad, sentía el viento chocar con él, la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, se sujetó del ya conocido letrero, pero algo salió mal, al parecer de tanto utilizarlo finalmente se rompió, salió volando hacia otra dirección… ¿y ahora? ¡A improvisar! El doble de riesgo saltaba por las cercas de metal de su vecindario, patinando en el pavimento hasta que chocó contra la puerta principal del refugio de animales.

-Sopas… -Expresó levantándose adolorido, se sorprendió al ver el refugio vacío, oh rayos… eso significa

-¡SEÑOR LOS PERROS ESCAPARON! -Se escuchó gritar a un trabajador, Kick decidió irse inmediatamente de ahí y desde luego era cierto, los animales estaban por toda la calle.

-¡AAAAHHH! -Se escuchaban varios gritos de personas huyendo.

\- _Creo que ahora si me pasé._ -Pensó el ojiazul, mientras iba patinando rápidamente tratando de alejarse de los canes, de pronto vio como perseguían a alguien que él reconoció. ¡KENDALL! -Aceleró más el paso que le daban sus ruedas y fue tras ella.

\- ¡AYUDAA! -Gritaba mientras corría

\- ¡Kendall! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¡Turisteando! -Gritó sarcástica -¡Ayúdame!

\- ¡Sujétate! -El acróbata hizo una maniobra en donde saltó de su skate tomando a la rubia en sus brazos, para aterrizar de nuevo en la patineta, que por el peso extra iba más rápido, Kick con dificultad podía controlarla, hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida cerca de su vecindario, para suerte suya los de refugio animal habían empezado a controlar la situación, el chico se bajó aún con Kendall en sus brazos quien lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, teniendo un poco de miedo, eso hizo que nuestro acróbata aprovechara la situación.

\- Descuida, no hay nada que temer ya pasó -Sonó valiente y reconfortante para la chica quien aún lo abrazaba hasta escuchar sus palabras, se bajó respectivamente, la rubia le iba a agradecer hasta que cierta persona apareció.

-¡Kick Kick! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien! Todo por culpa de ese letrero -Dijo corriendo abrazando a su amigo preocupado.

-Espera… -Intervino la rubia separando a Gunter de Kick. -Entonces ¡¿Esto fue por tu culpa?! -Encaró al mencionado

\- ¡Hey! ¡No fue mi culpa! El letrero se rompió y choqué contra el refugio ¡Fue un accidente! -Se defendió

\- ¡Accidente causado por ti y tus tontas acrobacias! -Gritó molesta

\- ¡¿Quién te crees tú para insultar lo que yo hago?! -Ya empezaba a alzar la voz

\- Tengo derecho a dar mi opinión de lo que haces -Se cruzó de brazos, no apartando su mirada de él

\- ¡¿Así es como me agradeces por salvarte la vida?!

\- De no ser por ti, mi vida no hubiera estado en peligro en primer lugar ¡Clarence! -Ya había cruzado la línea

\- ¡Chicos basta! -El rubio los separó antes de que su discusión pasara a mayores consecuencias. -¡Están actuando como niños!

\- Como sea -Kick encogió los hombros tomando su skate. -De nada -Manifestó en respuesta al supuesto "gracias" que Kendall nunca le dijo.

\- ¡Hmp! -Bufó la mencionada dándoles la espalda aun con sus brazos cruzados, los dos amigos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, pero en el camino el acróbata se quejaba.

-De verdad no la entiendo, primero es amigable, luego me evade, después me ayuda con la tarea, y ahora me grita -Enumeraba el chico mientras se quitaba el casco, sacudiendo su pelo castaño, su compañero solo asintió riendo un poco, algo que Kick lo notó. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- No sé jajaja bueno, supongo que es cierto, las mujeres son un enigma, difíciles de entender -Opinó incrédulo

\- _En serio no logro entender a las chicas y menos a ella_ -Pensaba el temerario.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeeno pues *tipo Mushu* ¡ESTOOOY VIVAAAA!**

 **Perdón, Gomen... una sincera disculpa por no actualizar durante más de un año, pero uuf fue un año muy muy cargado por la universidad, además me había quedado estancada de ideas, no tenia imaginación ni mucho menos inspiración para seguir escribiendo pero, gracias al cielo ya mi tanque se esta rellenando! jeje**

 **Espero hayan tenido un buen año 2016, y feliz año 2017! Que sea aun mejor!**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias a todas las personas que me dejan su reviewn, de verdad leo cada uno de ellos y eso me motiva 3**

 **Dejen su comentario quiero saber más de ustedes! :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	6. Anexo 1

Anexo I: Vistazo al Pasado

 ** _*****Flashback*****_**

 _\- ¿Estás seguro del_ _escuadrón_ _que elegirás para esta labor?_

 _-Esta misión requiere sigilo, astucia y fuerza, tengo la completa confianza en que ellas podrán realizarlo. -Respondió el hombre que, a pesar de estar rosando por los 40 años, tenía buena contextura física, pelo rubio oscuro y ojos cafés._

 _\- Pero en el escuadrón se encuentran nuestras hijas -Advirtió el caudillo, cabello castaño y de la misma estatura y edad que su colega._

 _\- Con mayor razón Buttowski, estamos a un solo paso de ganar esta batalla civil. Esas son mis últimas órdenes -Rectificó estricto, para luego pausar y sonreírle a su viejo amigo. -Están aptas para ese trabajo. -Continúo. -Sabes aún recuerdo cuando el General Callahan te trajo por primera vez a la base, eras un novato en todo el sentido de la palabra -Rio_

 _-Oye… ¿Y tú dónde andabas? ¿Eh? -Respondió con el mismo tono burlón y su caracteriza voz grave_

 _\- ¡Estaba en las Primeras líneas! Aún no estaba listo para misiones así_

 _-Y sin embargo yo sí -Sonrió, le gustaba molestarlo, desde que se conocieron luego de la misión del joven castaño siempre hubo rivalidad entre ellos, siempre entrenando hasta el cansancio, siempre compitiendo entre sí, siempre siendo buenos amigos a pesar de sus diferencias. Ambos adultos solo rieron al recordar los alocados momentos de su juventud. - ¿Qué harás después de terminar todo esto Kenneth?_

 _-Creo que… Iré a visitar a mi nieta, ¿la quieres conocer? -Dicho esto sacó un pequeño amuleto donde había un retrato de su familia, se encontraba él más joven, su esposa y su hija cuando era niña. Fue un golpe muy duro cuando su esposa murió. Por su trabajo en el ejército se le dificultaba convivir con su hija por lo que decidió instruirla en su mismo camino, entrenándola para que pudiera cuidarse sola. Pero aún con toda la disciplina y protocolo de su cargo no impedía demostrarle su paternidad. La amaba con todo el amor que un padre puede dar, sonrió al darle vuelta a la fotografía, se encontraba su nieta quien tenía apenas año y medio, pero que solamente la conocía por fotografías_

 _-Wow es idéntica a tu hija, definitivamente tus genes tienen algo que dominan Perkins. -El mencionado solo rió. -Creo que igualmente pasaré tiempo con mis nietos, eso sí Honey les da permiso de visitarme_

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _-Ella no cree que el ejército sea una buena influencia para ellos -Suspiró un poco triste abriendo su bitácora escrita y en una de las páginas mostraba también una foto de sus nietos Bradley y Clarence Buttowski_

 _-Bueno, ellos tendrán que escoger que estilo de vida quieran Alex. -Pausó. -Al igual que mi Kendall… -Espero se lleve bien con tus nietos, al menos con el que es de su misma edad. -Sonrió tomando un puro ofreciéndole a su compañero_

 _-Yo también -Le correspondió el acto aceptándolo._

 _…_

 _Ya había pasado una semana, se supone que "el paquete ya estaría entregado", recordó como hace 3 noches mientras dormía escuchó un enorme estruendo cosa que lo despertó de golpe pensando en lo peor, solo era el sonido de un trueno, al parecer sería una noche de tormenta. Quiso salir a recorrer el perímetro_

 _\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Ofreció su ayuda el castaño_

 _-Creo… Tengo un mal presentimiento -Admitió el ojicafés_

 _-Y yo creo que exageras -Trató de calmarlo, desafortunadamente él se sentía igual, ambos tomaron unas linternas pues ya pronto iba anochecer, pero no pasó más de una hora hasta que observaron a alguien acercarse._

 _\- ¡Honey! -Gritó el Teniente mientras corría para abrazar a su hija, quién después abrazó a su compañera, sin embargo, el equipo no estaba completo_

 _-Alyssa… ¿Dónde está ella? -Preguntó angustiado el caudillo de mayor rango, tras recibir silencio como respuesta solo hizo que pensara en lo peor. La pelirroja intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, pero su compañera rubia por ser más fuerte emocional y físicamente decidió hablar._

 _-Teniente… Ella no lo logró, no logró sobrevivir -Pronunciaba Helga Magnuson con un nudo en la garganta_

 _-No… Es imposible, ella era la mejor entrenada no, no… ¡NO! -Estaba debatiendo en la negación_

 _… Fue mi culpa… -Confesó la pelirroja. Todos se asombraron ante tal oración; sobre todo el Coronel, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar había perdido a su única hija por culpa de ella, recuperó su postura, pero algo… simple y sencillamente no solo había muerto su ser querida si no algo en él también._

 _-Más vale que te cuides Buttowski, porque la pagarás -Advirtió con una voz seca y vacía._

 ** _*****Fin Flashback*****_**

* * *

 **Vaya... Al parecer siempre hay un pasado del cual podemos aprender ¿No creen?**

 **Well, well, well ¿qué les pareció el "anexo"?**

 **Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo así que uds mandan para cuando lo quieren?! :DDD**

 **Gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, favs y follows, los amo! n.n**

 **Preguntas? Reviews? Abucheos?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kick Buttwoski Suburban Daredevil No me pertenece. OC's y la trama de esta FF si n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Disculpas**

\- ¡Bien alumnos! -Exclamó el profesor de arte. -La próxima semana se celebrará el Festival del Día de la Madre, necesitaremos varios puestos con ideas creativas para sorprender a todas las personas que vengan -Decía contagiando el ánimo a sus estudiantes, salvo de una. - ¿Propuestas?

\- ¡Un puesto de comida! -Gritó Gunther. Kick rio en voz baja - _Típico_ \- Pensó.

\- ¡Un viaje en el tiempo! -Propuso Jane ante la mirada extraña de sus compañeros. -Me refiero a que tengamos un puesto en donde haya fotografías, atuendos, objetos que nuestras madres usaron en el pasado y ¡revivan sus recuerdos!

-¡Siii! -Eso hicieron en el colegio de mi hermano -Secundó la idea Hugo

\- ¡Hagamos también un mural con mensajes para nuestras madres! -Opinó Jackie, recibiendo comentarios positivos de todo el salón.

\- ¡Son muy buenas ideas! -Felicitó el catedrático. - ¿Sí? -Respondió al ver que una de sus alumnas había levantado la mano

\- ¿Esta actividad tiene algún puntaje? -Preguntó cierta rubia

\- No, solamente vale unos cuantos créditos que les ayudarán a la hora de escoger una universidad -Dicho esto, solo vio cómo su alumna asentía con la cabeza. -Bien, todos trabajarán en equipo no quiero a nadie estar haraganeando, ahora reúnanse en grupos por afinidad para empezar a planearlo todo, aún les quedan 15 minutos y se podrán retirar.

Antes de que cada uno saliera disparado por su cuenta, Jackie tomó de los brazos a sus mejores amigos y novio.

-Vamos chicos, ya pasó una semana ¡háblense! -Suplicó la castaña al ver que ni la intelectual ni el acróbata se dirigían la palabra desde el incidente de los canes

-Primero espero una disculpa -Habló Kendall

-Y yo espero un gracias -Respondió Kick

-Espera sentado entonces, Clarence -Rodó los ojos, él solo bufó de verdad esa chica con solo un par de palabras podía sacarlo de sus estribos, al igual que volverlos a poner en su lugar

-Es inútil amor -Opinó el nórdico. -Por cierto, Kendall ¿Por qué preguntaste si valía puntos esta actividad? -Preguntó para cambiar de tema intentando suavizar el ambiente, lo que no sabía era que causaría todo lo contrario.

-Ah… Porque pensaba no asistir si no tenía un puntaje -Respondió calmada

-No me sorprende si no vienes, después de todo solo te importa estudiar ¿no? -Dijo descaradamente el ojiazul, Jackie solo tragó saliva sentía que en cualquier momento Kendall se le abalanzaría para dejarlo gravemente herido, pero fue "salvado por la campana", la mencionada solo tomó sus cosas y abandonó el salón cual rayo cae en una tormenta, el temerario solo levantó una ceja confundido, al igual que su mejor amigo, no pensó que la ofendería demasiado.

-Creo que ahora si le deberás una disculpa Kick -Le dijo seria su amiga

\- ¿¡Por qué!? No es mi culpa que sea tan dramática

-Kendall no tiene madre, murió cuando ella estaba muy pequeña -Reveló, al parecer la rubia le había caído bien tener una amiga para desahogar unas cosas, dicho esto ambos amigos se sintieron culpables.

- _Sopas_ -Exclamó Kick

\- _Creo que la juzgué mal_ -Pensó Gunther.

…

Kendall iba caminando a casa, cabizbaja, no era para nada su estilo de irse corriendo como una cobarde sabiendo que solo faltaría un par de movimientos para dejar inconsciente al chico, pero… podría lidiar con todo, menos la pérdida temprana de sus padres ¡maldito acróbata! ¿quién se creía él para hablar así de ella? ¿Cómo si no supiera que por su madre ella perdió la suya? ¿O realmente no lo sabe? La rubia solo sacudió su cabeza, tenía que tener la cabeza fría en este juego, tomó con fuerza su collar que realmente era la _Chapa de identificación_ de su madre que todo soldado debe llevar, tenía grabada:

-Nombre: Alyssa Perkins

-Número Identificativo Único: 295713

-Grupo Sanguíneo: +A

La chica suspiró, a veces le gustaría ser alguien normal, con típicos problemas de adolescentes normales, sin embargo, llevaba el peso de la venganza en sus hombros, no le importaba mucho después de todo ¿Quién no quisiera devolverle el favor a alguien que te quitó un familiar? El plan iba a ser lento, pero sin duda al final obtendría buenos resultados.

-Kendall…

La mencionaba escondió su collar, no hacía falta voltearse para saber el dueño de esa voz tan grave y masculina.

-Déjame en paz Clarence -Apresuró su paso; para su mala suerte Kick estaba en su motocicleta así que solo hizo falta acelerar un poco para estar a la misma velocidad que ella.

\- ¡No! Al menos… Aaahg escucha, no estoy acostumbrado a decir estas cosas -Vaciló por un momento llevándose una mano a su cabeza, la rubia solo levantó una ceja y trató de evadirlo. -Ok creo que no me dejas opción -El temerario solo la tomó del brazo y la sentó en su vehículo, la chica estaba por nockearlo pero éste se defendió. Al parecer no era la única que sabía defensa personal, rápidamente aceleró, Kendall no tenía otra más que sujetar la espalda de su atrevido compañero.

\- ¡A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS! -Gritaba, pero él no le respondió, solo seguía manejando velozmente hasta la Colina del Muerto. - ¿ estás…? ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?!

\- Algo increíble -Dicho esto se puso su casco y le puso uno a ella también, quién sabe de dónde lo sacó, sin decir más aceleró, maniobró la moto hasta quedar suspendida en la rueda trasera y así mismo bajó a 1000 por hora la colina.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Gritaba de terror la chica, Kick iba esquivando cada árbol, piedra, cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera en el camino. Él no sabía que estaba disfrutando más, si la acrobacia o el hecho de estar escuchando los gritos de terror de su némesis. Una pequeña venganza para él. Vio como el camino llegaba a su fin con un enorme muro, aceleró más, usó de catapulta un viejo árbol y salió disparado, para después aterrizar en una sola rueda en el pavimento y poco a poco bajando de velocidad, no supo en que momento lo había calculado, pero estaban en la calle del frente de sus casas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO Y ROMPERNOS LOS HUESOS!

-Dos de tres no está mal -Respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente

-¡ERES UN…! -La rubia estaba por darle una cachetada, pero el castaño sostuvo su mano, no en vano era famoso por tener los mejores reflejos de todo Mellowbrook.

\- ¿Un qué? -Preguntó retador aun sosteniendo la mano de ella, Kendall solo recurrió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¡Aahg! ¡Te odio! -El hizo caso omiso a sus palabras

-Esto fue por lo que me dijiste, mis acrobacias no son tontas y además… -Soltó su mano. -Perdón, sé que te han de importar otras cosas aparte de estudiar -Sus palabras y su mirada reflejaban sinceridad, aunque también torpeza, definitivamente no era experto en pedir disculpas y ella podía ver eso, era una adorable imagen de él. -No sabía lo de… bueno de seguro no has de querer hablar ese tema conmigo

-Está bien, no le hablo de esto a casi nadie -Sonó comprensiva, nadie pensaría que hace dos segundos dijo que lo odiaba.

-Entonces… ¿Amigos? -Extendió su mano el ojiazul

-Amigos -Sonrió estrechando su mano con la de él. Por un instante titubeo y quiso realmente que eso fuera cierto.

* * *

 **Holis! He vuelto! Gracias a todos por sus visitas, leídas, favs y follows. Quisiera leer sus reviews, saber lo que uds opinan si les va gustando -o no- la historia! si? Por fis! apoyen al escritos no popular xD.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
